Hidden
by katscratch2.0
Summary: What if Sam got Leah pregnant before she started shifting so the baby was frozen with her when she stopped aging. What if Sam wants an abortion and Emily wants to take the baby away. Leah runs away. Later the baby all grown up comes back and unknowingly meets her dad.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please tell me anything that can help me improve it. Plus any mistakes for me to correct.**

Chapter one:

Leah POV

Positive. I stared down at the test. Positive the word repeating itself in my mind. The little pink plus sign glaring back at me. I stared in disbelief. It was not possible; I was not pregnant.

"Leah sweetie it's been five minutes you can look now." Doctor Cullen tells me through the door. I'm too shocked to answer. I can't be pregnant I thought I'd lost the ability when I shifted into a wolf. I stand there with the test in my hand staring at the plus sign for another five minutes before there is a knock on the door.

"Leah let me in" Esmee his wife tries. I finally open the door. They both look at me expectedly, but I was still in too much shock to answer so I held up the test for them to see instead.

"How?" I ask as they stare at me shocked; this was supposed to be to rule it out not find the cause of my sickness. I was not supposed to be pregnant. "I don't understand... I haven't been with anyone since Sam, but that was too long ago." The test has to be wrong.

"When you started phasing your age froze... perhaps the baby did as well. You only started getting sick now that you stopped." Dr. Cullen mused. "Why don't we do an ultrasound to make sure everything's okay. Why don't you go lie down on that table while I get everything set up.

Lying down I stared wondering how I was going to raise a baby and better yet how was I going to tell it's father who was now engaged to my cousin Emily. Cold goo on my stomach brought me back out of my thoughts. I watched as Carlisle moved a wand gently over my stomach in strokes. "Aww there's the little one." He said pointing to a screen I hadn't noticed was there. I only saw a small blimp, but it was my blimp, my baby. I stared entranced at the screen.

"I can print out a picture if you would like?" Carlisle said chuckling softly at my wonderstruck expression. Nodding once as he finished up. "Here you go, and feel free to come back with any questions or concerns." He states while handing me the picture.

"Thank you" I say smiling. I placed a hand on my stomach in happiness. I thought I couldn't have a baby so even if the situation with the father wasn't ideal this baby was my miracle.

* * *

When I pulled up in my driveway I once again contemplated how I was going to share the news. How would I tell Sam? I couldn't very well say oh yeah remember how before you dumped me for my cousin almost a year ago we slept together. Yeah so I'm pregnant. Ta da! Apparently when I started shifting I wasn't the only one that was frozen. Nope there just wasn't a good way to say it. As I walked inside I was thankful that my mom and Seth were both out; I didn't really think I could share the news yet.

I stood in front of my mirror with my shirt rolled up exposing my stomach. I didn't have a baby bump yet as I wasn't that far along. Two months I think. One before I phased and another after I stopped. Excitement coursed through me then. I was so broken and alone after Sam, but with this baby I would have a family. This baby was my hope in all the depression I'd had since.

"Lee..." Seth said as he burst into the room with Jacob. "Why are you staring at your stomach?" He asked staring at me funny. Shit he wasn't supposed to be home right now. "Did Carlisle find out what's wrong?" Crap. I was going to have to tell him. I wasn't ready.

"Yeah...I'm ...I'm um... I'm ...pregnant." I awkwardly answered. The boys stared at me in shock.

"What! Who the hell is the father I'm gonna kill him." Jacob growled.

"Funny story, you see since I haven't actually been with anyone since Sam, so that's a good question." Sitting down on my bed I continued "Carlisle thinks when I started phasing the baby froze in growth just like my age did. Now that I've stopped apparently we've both continued." I finished.

"So you're pregnant with Sam Uley's baby." Seth stated. Nodding once at him in answer.

"Shit Lee only your life could get this messed up." Jacob stated. "So uh, how are you planning on telling him and Emily?"

"I don't know." I mumbled.

* * *

After my talk with Jacob yesterday I texted Sam asking if we could meet up today to talk. I needed to tell him before my brother or Jacob's thoughts were shared and someone else told him. Right now I was waiting for him at our old meet up spot on the cliff. The one with our names carved into a tree nearby.

"Hey Leah, listen Em and I are going out to lunch today so I know you wanted to talk but could you make it quick." I jumped at the sound of his voice, without my wolf hearing to alert me of his presence.

"Sit down Sam it's really important." I said gesturing to the grass beside me. Taking a deep breath I looked at the water in front of me trying to figure out where to start. "Can you listen to the full story before you say anything?" I asked

"Yeah. Lee what's the matter you look nervous."He said watching me curiously.

"I'm two months pregnant..." I started

"What!" He said cutting me off.

"That's the thing Sam I haven't been with anyone but you. Carlisle thinks it's..."

"Obviously you've been with someone else Leah. We broke up a year ago" He said angrily cutting me off again.

"Would you just shut up, you agreed to not talk until I was finished. I'm trying to say that Carlisle thinks that when I started phasing and stopped aging with it, so did the baby. I stopped shifting a month ago and a month after we broke up was when I started. That's two months put together. That is exactly how far along I am too. He thinks that when I stopped shifting and started aging the baby did too. So the baby is in fact yours Sam" I said in a rush to not have him cut me off again. He stayed silent staring at me for a moment before his face grew angry.

"You expect me to believe this bullshit. God, Emily was right you're still pinning after me and now you're stooping low enough to try and pin this pregnancy on me so you can win me back. You disgust me Leah, I thought you were better than that, but I was wrong."He screamed out angrily at me as he got up and began to walk away.

"God Sam, get over yourself It's been a year do you honestly think I still care about you, that I'm still in love with you after what you did. Ugh, I'm telling you so you can be part of your son or daughters life." I screamed back after him. So the part about me being over him was slightly a lie but I didn't want him back. I just wanted him to man up for the baby's sake. To be in the baby's life.

"If it is really mine than spare us both the trouble and get an abortion." He called back over his shoulder then phased shredding his clothes and ran.

I sat down in shock over his words. Cradling my stomach , my little miracle. No I could never kill my baby. Tears began streaming down my eyes. I hadn't expected him to be overly happy about the fact that his ex-girlfriend is pregnant with his baby. But for him to want to kill it. I sank down and curled up in a ball and cried. I'd just have to raise the baby on my own.


	2. Chapter 2

I just wanted to say a very big thank you to those of you who reviewed and followed you guys are the best. Again if I make mistakes please tell me so I can fix them.

Chapter two:

Leah POV

I cried until there were no more tears. As I cried I promised myself that this was the very last time Sam Uley would ever make me shed tears. If he wanted to get rid of our baby then fine, but I won't. This baby will be mine and not his. One day he'll regret his decision. More specifically the day the baby is born, and I give it my last name not his, cutting him out of our child's life.

I slowly got up sore from being curled up in a ball for so long. The sun had gone down noticeably in the sky indicating that I had been here for a few hours. As I began walking through the forest back to my house the situation I was in finally struck home. I was now a twenty year old single mother. Not only that, but had no job and with having to stay on the rez to patrol all year no education past high school. Great now that I was carrying a Quileute baby that would most likely be a wolf someday; I was never going to be able to leave for college. How was I ever going to afford this baby? I realised then that all my plans for the future were just crushed. As crushed as a car that has the misfortune of hitting an eighteen wheeler head on.

I thought about what I was I was gonna do. I had expected Sam to be upset when I found out, but had never even thought of the possibility of him rejecting the baby. The Sam I knew was responsible, kind and always looked after others. It was why he was a good alpha, but I guess that Sam is gone. As I came up the driveway I noticed Jacob get up from the front steps as if he had been waiting for me.

"I'm betting by your face that the news didn't go over well did it?" He said as he walked up closer to me.

"No. He doesn't believe me, but said that... he said to... get an abortion. Jake I can't do that." My voice came out barely a whisper and raspy from all my earlier crying.

"Asshole." He muttered as he took me into his arms. "He seriously said that! God Lee, I'm so sorry. He's probably in shock ... yeah, he'll come around you know Sam." I nodded hoping he would. "Lee I know we've never been too close... well actually you used to hate me, but I want you to know that I'm your friend and I will stick by you no matter what. I mean it, you need a baby sitter or someone to go take you to appointments or you know a good looking godfather well I'm your guy." I couldn't help but smile at that.

"I wouldn't go as far as saying good looking." I teased.

"Hmmm, your right I'm much too hot to be considered just good looking" He said with I smile.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Big ego much."

"Nope not ego but brains, I know facts such as the fact that I'm H.O.T hot." He teased. This time I burst out into giggles. "Good it worked I made you smile." He said triumphantly. He hugged me one more time before turning away to the forest to go home. Well more likely back to Renesmee his imprint.

Climbing up the stairs I heard voices, pushing open the door curiously to see my mom and Emily. This was so not going to be good. "I can't believe you would stoop so low to steal my fiancé. Really you acted like a slut got yourself knocked up by some guy and now you're trying to pin it on Sam. Oh real mature." She hissed.

"Really Leah I thought you were better than this. God you really just can't get over the fact Sam is with Emily can you. I'm so disappointed to say that you're my daughter." My mom said angrily from the couch. That one hurt.

"First of all I'm not some slut that went out and got herself knocked up by some guy. I haven't been in a relationship or even had sex since Sam. Would you both stop acting like I'm trying to steal him away? I DON'T WANT HIM ANYMORE!" I yelled angrily. "I thought by telling him I was doing the right thing, that he could be in his son or daughter's life. I thought he deserved to know. You know what? We can take a fucking DNA test to prove it okay."

"How dare you continue to lie to our faces you bitch." Emily sneered into my face having gotten up from the couch.

"I'm not lying and you know what? I am not stealing him away because of the child; in fact Sam doesn't want to be in the baby's life so you have nothing to worry about. He wants me to get an abortion." I said heatedly. I turned to go up the stairs then before they could insult and accuse me further when Emily grabbed my arm.

"You listen here you little fiancé stealing tramp" Ironic if you ask me. "If you think you're going to keep that baby your wrong. You think that the council is going to let you keep the baby. No they're going to give it to Sam and I to raise. You're going to be nothing but an incubator for the baby. I'm going to get to be the mom and there's nothing you can do about it. Sam and I have a house and are a family. What about you? You live with your mom and have no job." She said smiling at me.

How dare she threaten to take my baby! "You're not going anywhere near my baby." I screamed. Turning to my mom "Aren't you going to say anything to her while she stands here threatening to take your own grandchild away."

"Honey she's on the council." Emily said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Leah you're not stable, look at you. You turn into a dog when angry. Do you really think that's safe for the baby to be around. Besides we can always go visit the baby at Emily's it's not so far." My mom said calmly.

"I don't shift anymore, or did you not catch onto that when learning how I am pregnant with Sam's child? God how can you stand there and be okay with the thought of them taking my baby from me. It's mother, your own daughter. I need you right now. How can you stand there and be okay with all of this?" I yelled. Tears were forming into my eyes; my own mother was betraying me.

I ran up the stairs to cry. I was shocked. My once best friend and mom planning something like this. Emily was not getting my baby. Now she was never even going to come within a hundred yards of it.

" Leah, you know it's for the best. Emily is more maternal and nice she'll make a way better mother. Think of the best interest of the child." My mom yelled after me. I ran to my room and locked my door. Quickly I turned on my music loud to drown out there voices.

How could the best interest of the child be taking it from a loving mom? After I thought I could never have kids I vowed that if I was lucky enough to even adopt one then I would be the best mom there is. How is in the best interest to take it to Emily, who know only how to cook muffins and only wants the baby so she can keep me away from Sam? How is that better?

Please Review! Any ideas, comments, questions or tips will be appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

-Kat


End file.
